Vacation Crashers
by Fabulous Cars Crazy Fudge
Summary: What's gonna happen when Team McQueen, the other WGP race cars and CHROME agents meet up for a vacation in Florida? Well, nobody really knows, but they never expected uninvited guests. Who are they? What are they doing in Florida? Why am I asking YOU all these questions? All anybody knows is that this can NOT end well. Partially crack, but not completely. AU to my other stories.
1. Gettin' Ready

***Smiles and waves* Hi! Fabulous Cars Crazy Fudge here with a new-old story. While trying to update this, I stuffed up really bad and figured the easiest thing to do would be take it down and re-post it. So, that's what I've done and now it's back again! Enjoy (again!)**

 **Before we begin, I'd like to explain something. My OC Fudge is in this, but it's not related to my other stories. Due to conflicting timeline with my story, Ride, I have decided to make this story AU, but still leave it up because this is one of my most popular stories. However, if it was canon, it would be two years after Cars 2 and Fudge is thirteen years old in this one**

 **So, without further ado, here is Vacation Crashers**

 **Vacation Crashers**

 **Chapter 1- Gettin' Ready (Fudge's POV)**

I was so excited. Two whole weeks in Florida! Surrounded by famous race cars, spy cars and, of course, my best friends in the whole wide world. We were leaving in the morning to start driving down there. As much as I love flying, I was pretty happy to be driving. It would give me a chance to see the country. There were so many places and things in the world I haven't see yet that I really want to.

However, in the meantime, I still had packing to do. I'd already packed four or five T-shirts, two pairs of shorts, one pair of pants (I know I'm going for two weeks, but I don't care an awful lot about clothes, okay? Besides, I was gonna be on the beach for a majority of the time), a pair of pyjamas, my bathing suit and two pairs of shoes. Now, what else did I need? Towel! I made a beeline to the bathroom where I grabbed two towels as well as shampoo and conditioner. On my way back, I almost smacked right into Luigi!

"Sorry!" I apologised quickly

Luigi smiled. "It is okay. I see you are excited."

"I am!" I agreed. "Florida is gonna be awesome! But I'm actually kinda in a hurry. I still gotta finish packing!"

Luigi laughed. "Why did you save it until the last minute?"

"Luigi! You know I hate packing!" I shrugged. "I'm almost done anyway."

The Fiat nodded. "Okay. Guido and I will be at Flo's if you need us."

It was my turn to nod as I made my way back to my room. "All right. I'll join you guys over there when I'm done."

Luckily, I didn't need too long. I just packed a couple of books, sunscreen, my journal and a pen to go with it and I was done. After zipping up my bag, I leapt up and practically flew across the street to Flo's.

"Hi, Fudge", everyone greeted me.

"Hi." I took my usual place on the floor next to Luigi.

"You excited, Fudge-O?" Lightning questioned.

I grinned as I nodded. "Yep. We're gonna have so much fun!"

"Yeah you are", Sally agreed.

"Are you sure you're okay with me going without you, sweetie?" Lightning asked worriedly.

I should point out that not all of us were going. Luigi, Guido, Lightning, Mater, Sarge, Fillmore and I were the members of Team McQueen were going and all of the other WGP racers would be there too (and maybe their crews? I wasn't sure) along with Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell. They were all on vacation too.

"Stickers, have I ever not been okay with you going away?"

"Well, no", Lightning replied.

""Exactly! It's fine."

"Well, I am away from home a lot…" Lightning reminded her awkwardly.

"Come on, Stickers. I'll be fine", Sally assured him. "You just go and have fun."

"Yeah. That's what we're going for, right?" I pointed out.

"Yeah…"

"Hey! D'you think we'll get to go to Disney World?" I wanted to know eagerly. I love/em theme parks.

"Yeah!" Mater agreed. "We gotta go there!"

Lightning laughed. "We'll see. It's definitely a possibility."

"Sweet!" I cheered.

This vacation was looking even more promising than before.

"Hey, Fudge! Come on!" Lightning called from the front entrance of Casa Della Tires.

"Coming!" I hollered back, making my way down from my bedroom to the door.

"Everyone else is ready to go", he informed me. He gave me a teasing grin. "Why does it take you girls so long to get ready?"

"I've been ready to go for half an hour", I replied, imitating his grin. "I was just waiting for you to be ready!"

Lightning laughed. "Yeah right."

"Yeah, that _is_ right!"

"Twenty minutes of goodbyes later, we were _really_ ready to go.

"Who took so long to get ready _that_ time?" I teased, hopping into Mater's truck bed- my ride to Florida. I'd needed less than five minutes to say goodbye to everyone. Lightning took up fifteen saying goodbye to Sally.

You know, I'm gonna miss her."  
We're only going for two _weeks_ ", I reminded him. "Not two _decades_."

"What do _you_ know?" Lightning retorted. "You're only thirteen. You've never been in love."

" _Touché_ ", I responded as we began moving.

We townsfolk called things back and forth to each other and waved for as long as we could. But eventually, all the buildings and cars of the town melted together. My heart leapt. We were on our way.

 **And that's chapter one. Not bad, but not great in my opinion. It should get better (I hope, I hope) cuz I got a couple of funny stuff planned for later chapters. Please read and review. I'd really appreciate that cuz I'd love to hear what my readers think so far. As much as I wish I did, I do not own _Cars_. So far in this story, I only own Fudge. I don't have any other OCs planned, but I don't wanna eliminate the possibility just yet.**  
 **Hope to see ya back here for chapter two. Fudge.**


	2. Here We Are!

**Chapter 2- Here We Are**

 **(Lightning's POV)**

"All right", I announced a few days later. "End of the line."

"We're here!" Fudge cheered, leaping out of Mater's truck bed, kind of stumbling since she'd been sitting down for so long. "Whoa!" she cried.

I found myself looking around at our vacation spot. Not bad. Our house was right on the beach. As soon as you were off the porch, you were in the sand. It was three storeys with balconies extended out from several rooms.

Next to me, Fudge was staring intently at the ocean, which seemed to stretch on forever in gentle waves. However, I was distracted by something- or someone _-_ else.

"Ah! Lightning McQueen!"

"Hey, Francesco", I greeted him casually. "When'd you get here?"

"Francesco got here two days ago. You were-a slow to arrive. Just like you are slow on the racetrack."

"He can't be that slow if he beat you in the Porto Corsa race", Fudge piped up.

"Francesco was-a tired that day", he informed her quickly.

"And the Radiator Springs Grand Prix?" Sarge asked.

"Francesco was-a tired that day too", he replied.

"What about the-" Fudge began.

" _Yes!_ Francesco was-a tired all of those-a times!" Francesco insisted. "I was-a dealing with jet lag."

"I was gonna say that race you hosted in Porto Corsa last year", Fudge informed him. "You'd been home for about a year and you _still_ had jet lag?"

Francesco paused. " _Si_ ", he responded finally.

"Hey! There's Finn!" Fudge announced two minutes later, pointing down the beach where Finn and Holley were. Fudge liked Holley all right, but she simply adored Finn. She began waving her arms frantically. " **FINN HEY, FINN! OVER HERE!** "

I laughed. "Seriously, Fudge? You're not a castaway."

Fudge smiled, slightly embarrassed. "I haven't seen Finn in a while", she justified her craziness.

Finn approached Fudge, chuckling. "It's good to see you again, Fudge."

"You too! Hey! Guess what! I just had my thirteenth birthday! And you're not gonna believe what Luigi got m-"

"Come on, Fudge", Sarge interrupted, just as amused as everyone else. "We got two whole weeks to catch up. And you got something very important to do right now."

"Unpack?" Fudge guessed, sounding far from happy.

"That's right."

Fudge groaned.

"Come on, Fudge", I intervened. "Don't you wanna see your room?"

"My room?" she repeated, intrigued.

I nodded. "Yeah. Well, not just _your_ room. You gotta share with Luigi and Guido. We got nine sleep rooms **(AN: That's what I call bedrooms in the car world cuz cars don't have beds.)** between nineteen of us."

" _Nineteen_?" Fudge repeated incredulous.

"Yeah. You, me, Mater,Luigi, Guido, Sarge, Fillmore, the other ten race cars, Holley and Finn."

"I knew there were a lot of us, but not _that_ many."

"Actually", Francesco began awkwardly. "There is-a twenty-a here."

This was a surprise to me. "Really? Who is the twentieth?"

A female Italian accent called to Francesco from the second floor. I didn't understand a lot of it, but I understood the word _beach_. And I knew who it was. Francesco's mother. And sure enough, she came down to the first floor, greeting us in Italian and heading out the door.

"Your _mother_ is here?" Fudge asked in surprise.

Francesco nodded. " _Si._ When Francesco is away from home, he misses his mama-"

"Because he's a wuss!" Fudge whispered to Mater.

Francesco ignored her. "-so Francesco invited her to join us on our vacation."

"Okay." I kind of wished Francesco had given us a heads-up **(AN: Hoods-up? *Shrugs* Meh. Who cares?)** , but I didn't really mind.

"So, who else is here?" I asked Francesco.

"Jeff, Lewis, Shu, Miguel and Raoul", Francesco answered. "And Nigel. Rip, Max and Carla get here-a tomorrow."

"Where's everyone else?"

"They were-a couple of stores that they-a wanted to go-a to", he replied.

"Okay, which room's mine?" I questioned.

"There are still several rooms left on the second and third floors", Finn spoke up. He and Holley had been so quiet as we all made our way inside that I actually forgot they were there.

"Let's get one on the third floor!" Fudge called to Luigi and Guido, eagerly making her way to the third floor to snag the best sleep room.

Mater and I were sharing a sleep room on the second floor. The walls were a dull yellow and the rug matched. There wasn't a lot in the room. It was really bare, but we had a great view. The ocean greeted us from the floor-to-ceiling window.

"Not too shabby", I remarked as I began unpacking.

"Yeah", Mater agreed. "We is gonna have so much fun!"

" **MCQUEEN!** " The shout rang throughout the house as the door banged open.

"Hey, guys!" I made my way down to the first floor to greet my fellow racers.

Francesco, Nigel, Jeff, Lewis, Shu, Miguel and Raoul were there waiting for me.

"How've ya all been?" I questioned them all.

Some catching-up followed up, which I won't bore you to death with before Jeff announced, "All right! Let's hit the beach!"

"Yeah!"

Fudge was already in the water when we got out there. She was up to her waist, trying to jump the waves. She'd laugh hysterically whenever the waves knocked her over.

I chuckled, watching her. She was obviously having a good time. As I joined my fellow racers closer to the ocean to just chillax in the sand, I wondered if I would be able to have that much fun and be able to relax.

No such luck. At that moment, a scream sounded behind me.

"Francesco Bernoulli!" a fan girl squealed. "Oh my gosh! I am your biggest fan! Wow! What are you doing _here_?"

"Francesco is on-a vacation with the other race cars and his-a mama."

"With the other racers and your mother?" she repeated. "Do you miss your wife when you're away?"

A pause followed. "Francesco doesn't-a have a wife. He's-a single."

It was the fan girl's turn to pause. " _Whaaaaat?!_ " she cried finally in disbelief.

"She was-a nice", Francesco commented as the fan girl drove off, exclaiming to everyone she passed, "Can you _believe_ it?! Francesco Bernoulli is _single_!"

"Yeah", I agreed. "But it'd be good to be able to relax without some fans around."

" **AUUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!** " came yet another scream. " **LIGHTNING MCQUEEN**!"

My fellow racers and I laughed. Some things just never change.

 **Okay, okay. I'm hoping things get more interesting in the next chapter. This was really just everyone settling in and reuniting.**

 **So, Francesco's mother was the first "Vacation Crasher". I wasn't sure if I was gonna do that, but I thought,** _ **Eh. Why not?**_

 **The awesome folks at Pixar own** _ **Cars**_ **and the awesome folk at Cars Crazy Fudge owns Fudge. And the "I don't have a wife. I'm single.", "** _ **Whaaaaat?!**_ **"** **part is not my idea either. I got it from Australian comedians Hamish and Andy.**

 **So, that's chapter two. Please read, review and stay tuned for chapter three…**


	3. Night One

**Chapter 3- Night One (Fudge's POV)**

"Brittney, will you _hurry up_ in there?!" Sarge groaned.

"I'm almost done. I swear", I informed him, pulling a T-shirt on over my head. I gave my wet dark brown hair one last squeeze as I twisted it in the towel.

"There are gonna be twenty of us in this house tomorrow night", Sarge reminded me. "You can't take that long in the bathroom."

"Exactly why I had to take extra-long tonight", I justified with a grin as I came out of the bathroom.

Sarge gave me a Look, but I could tell he was amused.

I came out of the bedroom and joined most of my friends into the living room, greeted by the sound of the TV blaring.

"Hey", I greeted them casually, taking a seat on the floor.

"Oh, hi, Fudge", came the replies. Some seemed kind of distracted like whatever was on the TV was so important. Which was weird because it was a commercial for a babies' show that would be coming to town in three weeks.

"Whatcha watchin'?" I wanted to know.

"Just some cop show", Lightning replied.

"Cool." I, too, turned my attention to the screen. I don't watch cop shows very often, but I think they're pretty funny. Some of the ridiculous excuses these cars make for speeding or drink driving crack me up.

"Anyone else hungry?" Lightning asked in the next commercial break.

"Yeah", I responded. "I'm so hungry I could eat a tractor!"

"Francesco is-a hungry too", Francesco added.

A bunch of the others stated that they were hungry too.

"Who's up for some pizza?" Jeff called, heading to the phone.

" **PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " I exclaimed, getting a little _too_ excited. (What? I love pizza.)

Everyone laughed. "I guess Fudge is in", Lightning stated the obvious. After a pause, he added, "Pizza sounds good to me too."

Getting everyone to agree on pizza for dinner was the easy part. The hardest part was to agree on what _kind_ of pizza to get. There were seventeen of us all wanting different kinds of pizza. We were going to need at least six pizzas to fill everyone up. _Finally,_ after twenty minutes, we decided that the racers were going to split the cost of ten large pizzas and we had to get some toppings on only half of the pizza in order to accommodate for everyone. The downside was it took even longer to arrive than usual. Finally, we were all in the living room when Jeff and Lewis brought in the pizzas after paying the delivery forklift.

"Number one rule of this vacation", Lightning had announced, "is no eating in the dining room. For the next two weeks, we eat in front of the TV while it's _on_!"

"How is that different to back home?" I wanted to know.

"It's not."

Dinner was rather uneventful... at _first_! For the first ten minutes, all seventeen of us were munching happily on the delicious pizza, competing for the biggest slices, sadly attempting to keep the stringy cheese on top of our slices. Drinks were passed around, TV was blaring (the cop show was over and an episode of _Friends_ was now on) and it was basically a home, family environment. The eventfulness started when everyone decided that they were done with the pizza and Mater announced, "Hey! When we was at the store today, we done got some ice cream!"

I jerked to attention instantly. Ice cream! Yet another one of my biggest loves. "You did?"

"Yeah! Y'all want ice cream?"

"I won't say no to ice cream", I responded.

"What flavour is it?" Nigel asked.

"Does it matter?" I quizzed him.

"It's chocolate", Lightning put in.

"How can you even _think_ about eating anything else?" Sarge groaned.

Everyone else passed. They seemed to be full too.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, Mater!" I grinned. "You wanna get it? And get bowls and spoons too, please."

"All right." With that, the tow truck headed into the kitchen.

"It's go time!" I announced, leaping up from my spot on the floor, unable to stop laughing.

"Fudge, what are you doing?" Lightning asked, suspicious of me.

"Just a little prank." I pulled a small packet of hot-sauce out of my pocket as I headed over to Mater's abandoned drink.

"Where'd you get that hot sauce?" Lewis questioned.

"We ate at a couple of fast food places on the way down here", I explained, ripping the packet open and pulling Mater's straw out of his drink.

"Are you doing what I _think_ you're doing?!" Lightning cried, both horrified and amused.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I asked, placing the open end of the hot sauce on the end of his straw.

"Oh, God!" he laughed as I put the straw back (the cup wasn't see-through, so he probably wouldn't be able to tell.

"Should we tell him?" Finn questioned the rest of us. Even _he_ looked amused.

"Actually, I kinda wanna see what happens", Lightning chuckled.

"Me too", Jeff and Lewis agreed at the same time.

"Francesco would too."

(They probably remembered the wasabi, or pistachio ice cream, however you wanna see it, incident at the World Grand Prix party in Japan two years before. I sure did. That was part of the reason why I thought it would be funny.)

"All right! I'm back!" Mater announced, returning with bowls, spoons and ice cream for me and him.

"Hi, Mater!" I couldn't help giggling.

"What's so funny?" Mater questioned.

"Just a really funny joke", I answered. "Lightning told one."

"What was it?" He took a sip of his drink.

We got the reaction we were hoping for almost immediately. It was not unlike the reaction he had to the wasabi. He made an awful face and began screaming.

Most of us were shrieking with laughter as he drove around in circles, which did nothing for his burning mouth as he screamed.

"Somebody get me water!" he hollered.

I tried to get him some water. I really did. But I was laughing so hard that I couldn't even _breathe_. Let alone get him a drink of water. Thank God Lightning did that for me. Mater took a long drink as the rest of us laughed hysterically and all of us attempted to get our breath back.

"What was that?" Mater demanded.

I showed him the hot sauce. "I put it in there!" I explained between pants. I burst into giggles again immediately. "It was just a joke. I thought it would be funny."

Mater nodded. I knew he would understand since he's so good-natured and loved a good prank himself. "All right... Hey, what was that funny joke you was talkin' about?"

 **And that's chapter three. I loved the hot sauce prank. Credit to YouTubers Smosh, whose website I got that prank from.**

 **The rest of the racers get there in the next chapter. And so does the second "Vacation Crasher". Any ideas who it might be?**

 **All that's left to say here is the usual stuff. Read, review, Pixar owns** ** _Cars_** **, not me and I own Fudge. Thanks for reading! I'm Cars Crazy Fudge! Good night!**


	4. Crasher 2

**Chapter 4- Crasher #2 (Nobody's POV)**

The next morning, Fudge awoke as the sunlight poured through the floor-to-ceiling window. Slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes caused the blurs around her to fade into clear objects. The sunlight glowed on the ocean as it rolled forward to greet her. The human girl smiled to herself. It looked like it was gonna be a great day.

Fudge made her way into the kitchen to get some breakfast and it appeared that she was the only one up. Not surprising. It was still pretty early. The only surprise was that _Sarge_ wasn't up. The guy who considered waking up at six-thirty in the morning a sleep-in. _How early_ _ **is**_ _it?_ Fudge thought to herself.

Opening up the fridge, she found something that appealed to her. Leftover pizza. She didn't know why, but she'd always wanted to have pizza for breakfast. So she did. Cuz why not?

"Hey, Fudge", Lightning greeted her, joining her in the kitchen.

"Hmmmm..." Fudge responded. It was supposed to be, "Hi", but her mouth was full of pizza.

"Whatcha eating?" he asked.

"Pizza."

"For _breakfast_?!" Lightning cried, incredulously.

"Yeah", Fudge replied, uncomfortable because of the sceptical look on Lightning's face.

"Can I have some?" Lightning questioned.

"Sure." Fudge handed him the plate.

"Thanks." He took a slice.

"So the rest of the racers get here today?" Fudge wanted to confirm.

Lightning nodded. "Yeah.

"So, that's just Rip, Max and Carla?"

"Yeah", Lightning repeated. "We're going to the airport later today? You wanna come?" He knew Fudge loved airports. It was just the excitement of them that appealed to her.

"Sure... You guys were loud last night."

"I know. Sorry."

After Fudge had decided to go to bed the night before, several of the racers had stayed up till about one in the morning, playing cards in the living room. Even from her room on the third floor, Fudge heard the laughter and shouts as the race cars accused one another of cheating.

"Are the others still asleep?" Fudge questioned, unlocking her phone.

Lightning nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Awesome!" Fudge had a devilish grin on her face.

"What are you doing?" Lightning demanded,

"Oh, just a little thing I like to call _payback_!" Fudge laughed hysterically, cranking the volume up on her phone as loud as it would go and charging up to the second floor.

Lightning chuckled, dreading to think what Fudge was doing. Sure enough, ten seconds later, he heard the Mexican Hat Dance blaring from the second floor. It was followed by shouts of things like, "WHAT THE HELL?!" and some other things in different languages. Fudge couldn't stop giggling. Until...

" **WHAT THE F**K?!** " It was Sarge. Fudge had accidentally woken _him_ up too.

"Oh, crap!" she cried, thundering back down onto the first floor, looking scared to death.

"You woke Sarge up", Lightning stated the obvious.

"You think?!" Fudge shouted, darting out the front door.

"Fudge!" Lightning called after her just as Sarge entered the kitchen.

"Where'd Brittney go?" he asked.

"She just left."

"Where did she go?"

"Outside somewhere. She ran off after she woke you up."

Sarge nodded.

"She probably thinks you're gonna kill her", Lightning laughed.

Another nod. "Well, I'm not gonna do that. Took me by surprise, but I'm awake now... Why would she think I would kill her?"

"Do you remember how scared of you she was when she was little?" Lightning asked.

"But she's known me for a long time!" Sarge pointed out. "She's not a baby anymore. She's _thirteen_."

Lightning shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you, Sarge." After an awkward pause he added, "But you know, she hasn't really been the same since... you know...?

Sarge did know. The World Grand Prix had happened two years before and Fudge, along with Mater, had been mistaken for a spy by Holley and Finn. And, like the other three, she had been kidnapped by the Lemons and they did the most abhorrent things to her. She was only eleven at the time. Then they'd almost killed two of her closest friends and poor Fudge suffered from post-traumatic stress as a result and she hadn't really been herself. That had stopped for the most part, but it still affected her from time-to time. She'd managed to get through it, but she never got _over_ it.

Lightning sighed, desperate to change the subject and announced, "Well, I guess I'd better let her know she's not gonna die if she comes back."

"You sure you don't want me to do that?"

"She's more likely to listen to _me_ than you."

"How do I know you're not on a secret mission for Sarge?" Fudge questioned once Lightning caught up to her outside.

"Why would I do that?" Lightning asked.

"Cuz I know what you're like!"

"Come on! Do you _really_ think I'd be that cruel?!"

" _Yes_."

"Well, Sarge isn't mad at you, Fudge."

"He's not? But waking up Sarge... or doing anything to annoy him means certain death."

"Nah. He's not gonna do that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He told me."

"Okay..."

"Any last words?" Sarge demanded as soon as Fudge entered the house.

"I'm sorry, Sarge", Fudge apologised nervously. She wasn't _scared_ of Sarge anymore, but he still intimidated her.

"Apology accepted", he chuckled.

"You mean... you're not gonna kill me?"

Sarge shook his hood. "No. I don't really feel like it today."

"And you guys got lucky", Fudge laughed. "Next time, it's The Troll Song."

"Oh, God, _no_!" Lightning groaned.

"Or Gangnam Style."

"Why would you be so cruel, Fudge?!"

"I like all those songs."

"Well, I _don't_."

Obviously, thanks to Fudge, all of the racers were up shortly and headed to the airport to greet Rip, Max and Carla at the airport. Fudge had joined them, looking around at the sea of cars surrounding them, listening to the announcements as flights from all over the world were declared as boarding or had landed. She seemed to be off in her own world as she often was.

"Hey! There you guys are!" Lightning shouted all of a sudden.

"It's so good to see you again!"

"How have you been?"

"Hello!"

Fudge was the only one who wasn't engaging in the conversation and there were three reasons for this. One, she was kinda shy. Two, she didn't really know the other WGP racers very well and didn't feel as she should really be part of the conversation. And three... she had just noticed something- well, some _one_ \- else making their way through the airport.

"Hey, Light?"

"Yeah, Fudge?"

"You're not gonna believe who's here..."

Lightning looked where Fudge was pointing and got the shock of his life.

" _CHICK?!_ " he exclaimed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

 **Dun-dun-duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnn! So, Chick is the next "Vacation Crasher". But what does this mean? Well, you're** **gonna have to** **wait until the next chapter to find out!**

 **Thanks to Twister2021, who gave me the idea to have Fudge make noise to wake everyone up (only in the original idea was a Nuclear air-raid siren, but I changed it to the Mexican Hat Dance.)**

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope to see you soon, Fudge!**


	5. Trouble

**Chapter** **5** \- **Trouble** ( **Lightning's** **POV** )

"I… I mean…" I began to correct myself awkwardly. "What are you doing _here_?"

"You don't own this place, rook!" Chick shot back. "Who are you to say I can't be here?!"

"He's not a rookie anymore", Fudge corrected him.

"I wasn't talkin' to you!" Chick snapped.

"And I never said you couldn't be here", I informed him. "I just wasn't expecting you to be here, that's all."

"Well, if it's any of your business, I'm on vacation!"

I noticed Fudge backing away slowly. She knew better than to trust Chick. He'd never exactly been Mr. Nice Guy, but things had been worse since the 2006 Piston Cup season. Causing The King to crash at the tiebreaker race in Los Angeles had reduced his popularity dramatically. Things didn't help when he got into some trouble because of some issues with Fudge and was practically forced to retire a couple of years later as a result. Naturally, he blamed me and my friends for everything and swore to get revenge. I wasn't afraid of Chick, but Fudge was a different story.

"So, what are you doing here, rook?" Chick asked.

"Well, we're", I gestured to myself and my fellow racers, "on vacation here, so…"

"Sure!" Chick responded with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I'd love to join you!"

"That…That's not…" I stammered.

But Chick wasn't listening. "So… this was your competition at the World Grand Prix?!" He scoffed. "I could beat every last one of 'em with my eyes closed!"

"Not Francesco!" Francesco intervened. "Francesco is the best race car of all time!"

"You're just a show-off!" Chick replied. "If you put as much effort into racing as you did into bragging about yourself, you'd have won twice as many races as you have."

Fudge giggled.

"What's so funny?!" Chick demanded.

"I just think that that's funny coming from you!"

"Well, I'm not the one who goes on and on about how great open wheels are!"

"And Francesco is not the one, who needs to cause crashes to win races!" Francesco retorted.

"All right!" I piped up. "How about we get back to the house, let our most recent arrivals get settled in and we have a race?"

"Great idea!" Lewis agreed.

"That sounds fun", Jeff added.

"Let's race!" Miguel put in.

Rip, Raoul, Max, Carla, Shu and Nigel all declared that a race would be great.

"Chick? Francesco?"

"Sure", Chick answered. Surprisingly, he sounded like the race would be a chore.

"Si. Francesco will-a race."

"Oh, boy!" Fudge cried, clapping her hands in delight. "This is gonna be good!"

"What is-a Chick doing here?" Luigi questioned just as surprised as we had been.

Chick groaned. "For the love of Chrysler, can't a car just go on vacation without getting twenty questions on it?!"

"It's a long story", I told the others.

"Really long!" Fudge laughed.

"But we're gonna have a race", I added.

"Yeah! Meet us outside in five minutes!" Fudge called, practically flying out the front door.

Everyone in the house showed up to the race. Luckily, Luigi had brought along a couple of his Ferrari racing flags.

"Where's the finish line gonna be?" Fillmore wanted to know.

"How about the lifeguard stand over there?" I suggested, pointing.

Everyone agreed to this.

"All right. Me and James Bond'll head down there, so we can determine the winner", Fudge offered, referring to herself and Finn.

"Why do ya need to determine the winner?!" Chick snapped. "We'll know who won."

"Come on, Chick. That's how it works in the Piston Cup too", I reminded him.

"News flash, rook: This isn't the Piston Cup!"

"I need a flag", Fudge announced, ignoring Chick.

Luigi smiled and gave her a spare flag.

"Come on, Finn."

"Apparently, I'm going with Fudge", Finn declared, smiling as he followed Fudge to the lifeguard stand.

So, Fudge and Finn took their position at the finish line, the twelve racers claimed our spot at the starting line, Luigi was in front of us and a little to the side, ready to start the race. Everyone else lined up on either side of us racers to watch the race.

"All right. You know the rules", I informed the other racers. "First one to Finn and Fudge down the end wins. No deliberate bumping or causing crashes-I'm looking at you, Chick. I think you all got it. It's the same as any other race… Luigi?"

Luigi lit up. "On your mark, get set, uno for the money, due for the show, tre to get ready and quattro to GO!"

 **And** **that's** **chapter** **five**! **I** **know** **it's** **short** , **but** **I** **kinda** **wanted** **it** **to** **be** **short**. **Not** a **lot** **to** **say**. **Just** **read** **and** **review**


	6. A HOLE Lot of Trouble

**Chapter 6- A** ** _Hole_** **Lot of Trouble (Fudge's POV)**

Well, that was a very... interesting race.

I watched from a distance as Luigi lowered his flag and the racers took off, sand flying behind them. I couldn't really make out which racer was which because, from where I was standing with Finn, they all seemed to melt together, you know what I mean? So, it was impossible to tell who was winning.

About a minute after the race started, I could see that Francesco was in the lead, but Chick and Lightning were right behind him.

"Now you see how better the open-wheeled cars race!" Francesco boasted.

"Whatever!" Chick snorted, pushing himself forward to try and pass Francesco. He failed.

"Ha! Get wrecked!" I muttered to myself gleefully.

They were about halfway between the start and finish line and both Chick and Lightning had passed Francesco, but it was still very close not only between the three of them but all of the racers. There was no doubt about it. I was vacationing with a talented bunch of race cars.

The only problem was they were racing on a public beach, so the racers ran into hilarious problems with the public. They were swerving like crazy to avoid the beachgoers coming at them. Luckily, most of them didn't mind (only because they were famous racers). One of the racers (I think it was Raoul, but I didn't see that well; it happened so fast) accidentally drove over some little kid's sandcastle. I felt sorry for the little kid, but when she started crying and her mother started shouting, I had to laugh. It was kinda funny.

But that definitely wasn't the funniest part of the race. That happened right before the end of the race. Lightning, Francesco and Chick were battling for first. They were edging closer to the finish line. I had the flag ready to declare the winner. Chick floored it, desperate to beat both Francesco and Lightning. Unfortunately, he wasn't very aware that another child had been digging a hole right in his way.

I think you can figure out the rest.

I dropped to my knees, laughing so hard that Finn later told me that he was worried that I was gonna choke. Chick's rear tyres were sticking out of the hole, still turning.

"A little help here?!" Chick screamed.

Before anybody had time to do anything, we realised that Francesco hadn't seen the hole either. He, too, disappeared into the pit of sand.

"Oh, s**t!" Chick cried as Francesco landed in the hole too.

"Oh, wow!" I managed to rasp out in between my laughter.

As if things weren't bad enough, along came a huge wave. It tumbled into the hole, washing some seaweed into it as well.

I laughed so hard, I don't even remember whether or not anybody finished the race. The only thing that would've made it perfect was if someone had filmed it. Seriously, I wish you guys were there. It was _hilarious_.

"Let's get an action replay!" I yelled to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shut up, human!" Chick snapped as we made our way back into the house.

"Come on! If someone filmed that, we could've made a _fortune_!" I insisted.

"It was-a not that funny", Francesco argued.

"You should've seen it from where I was standing", I informed him, still laughing.

After their unfortunate incident, both Francesco and Chick had to be rescued by Mater. They looked _unbelievable_. Soaking wet, seaweed draped over their windshields. Chick even had a crab on his hood, who definitely wasn't happy to be on his hood. And boy, did he let Chick know it. The yelp of pain that came from him was just priceless.

"Now what?" Chick groaned after he'd had a car wash and put ointment on his hood.

All twenty of us were gathered in the living room.

"You guys wanna have a bonfire tonight?" Lightning suggested.

"Sure", Jeff agreed.

"That sounds fun", Lewis put in.

"Can we have marshmallows?" That was me.

Lightning laughed. "All right. But I'm not sure we have any. You wanna come to the store with me to get some?"

"All right." I bounced to my feet and followed Lightning out the door and to the store.

 **Another short chapter, but I really felt I needed to update.**

 **My God, I love the part where Chick and Francesco fall into the hole. And the title name.** **A** ** _Hole_** **Lot of Trouble. Hahaha. I crack myself up.**

 **That's it for this chapter. I think you know I don't own** ** _Cars_** **by now and probably that I own Fudge. I'd also appreciate some reviews, but even if you don't, if you're reading this, you're** ** _awesome_** **.**


	7. Truth or Dare

Fudge and Lightning got back from the store with the promised marshmallows for their bonfire a couple of hours later.

"We got the marshmallows!" Fudge cried, giving a huge grin.

"Oh, good I was worried", Chick snapped sarcastically. Not that he was ever in a good mood, but it was even worse than usual.

"Well, you should've been!" Fudge informed him seriously. "What's a good bonfire without marshmallows?"

"I'll get the fire started", Sarge offered, heading outside followed by Fillmore.

A few hours later, everyone was gathered around a warm, crackling fire. Fudge hung back fearfully because of her fear of fire. Stood behind Luigi and Finn, she began singing happily "The Campfire Song Song" from _SpongeBob SquarePants_ , declaring it another thing it wasn't a campfire without.

Chick made a face throughout her performance. "So, what do you suggest we do for fun?"

"We could play truth-or-dare", Fudge suggested.

Sarge groaned. "Oh, God, _no_!"

"Come on!" Fudge insisted. "It'll be fun!"

" _Fun_?!" Chick scoffed. "That sounds like the complete _opposite_ of fun!"

Fudge shrugged. "Well, if anybody else has a better idea..."

"I think it'll be fun to play truth or dare", Lightning agreed.

"Me too", Shu put in.

"Yeah, it'll be fun", Nigel added.

A bunch of others agreed to play.

"Okay, Brittney, _you're_ the one who wanted to play so badly. Why don't _you_ start us off?" Sarge suggested.

"All right!" Fudge agreed all too happily. She scanned the circle to select the first victim of their game. "Chick! Truth or dare!"

"Neither", Chick deadpanned automatically.

Fudge looked at him confused. "You gotta choose."

"No I don't!" Chick argued.

"Oh, come on, Chick!" Lightning intervened. "You're taking the fun out of it."

"Listen, rookie, I got better things to do than hang out with you losers!"

"Then why _are_ you hanging out with us?" Fudge questioned curiously.

"Truth", Chick responded awkwardly.

Fudge thought before asking Chick, "When was the last time you cried?"

There was a hint of hesitation from Chick. Everyone could tell he was desperate to lie. Finally, he replied with, "Last week."

"Last _week_?" Lightning echoed, choking back laughter.

"Why?" Fudge wanted to know.

"Hey!" Chick shouted. "I already gave my answer! You can't ask another question!"

"Actually", Jeff spoke up, "the person who asked the question has the right to ask for more information."

Fudge gestured to Jeff with a hand. "Thank you!" She turned back to Chick and repeated, "Why?"

Chick stared down at the sand and mumbled something so quietly that nobody heard it.

"I didn't hear that", Fudge informed him.

"I WATCHED _TOY CAR STORY 3_!"

Nobody bothered to keep their laughter to themselves. Even _Finn_ was laughing. So was Francesco's mother and _she_ didn't even know what was going on. After choking on the marshmallow she'd roasted, Fudge ran inside the house and didn't return for ten minutes. Even when she did return, she still couldn't stop giggling.

Chick was fuming. He was utterly humiliated and everyone could see it. But he shut up quickly when he realised that it was his turn.

"Human!" he snapped, having a personal vendetta after the first question. "Truth or dare!"

Fudge considered her options before making her choice. "Dare!"

"I dare you..." He paused, clearly having no idea what he wanted to have her do. "To take off your jacket and stand in the water for one minute."

Fudge grinned. "Challenge accepted!" She tossed her warm, fluffy sky blue jacket on the sand.

Everyone watched as Fudge ran up to her shoulders and scoffed.

"You call _this_ a challenge?!" she called to Chick. "This is easy!"

Lightning laughed. "I should've known that that wouldn't have been a problem for Fudge", he remarked. "She doesn't care about the cold."

Chick did _not_ look happy. He was hoping that Fudge would get too cold and chicken out.

"Seriously?" Fudge deadpanned as she waded ashore at the end of the minute. "That was no big deal." She scanned the circle once more to choose someone else to ask. "Sarge! Truth or dare?!"

Sarge looked less enthusiastic than Chick, but chose, "Truth."

"Hmmm..." Fudge thought about that. "When was the last time you _laughed_?"

"Five minutes ago!" Sarge responded. "We were all laughing at Chick, remember?"

"Oh, right!" Fudge giggled. "Let's all enjoy another moment of laughing and pointing!"

"Have we _still_ not moved on from that?!" Chick groaned.

"Nope", Fudge laughed. She turned to Sarge. "Your turn."

The game continued for another hour before some of the others began to get sick of it.

"Oh, come on, one more!" Fudge insisted, not ready to call it a night.

"Yeah!" Mater cried. "It's my turn!"

Sarge, who had been one of the first to get sick of the groaned. "Okay, _fine_!"

Mater took a quick look around the once-circle (it wasn't really one anymore since some of them had decided to leave) before selecting someone. "Mr. San Francisco's mother! Truth or dare!"

Francesco's mother, who didn't speak much English, had been present during the game, but hadn't really participated in the game, but laughed when everyone else did. So, this was the first time she'd been asked. She looked puzzled, so Francesco played translator.

"Dare", he translated.

"I dare you to..." Mater also had no idea.

"I got one!" Fudge exclaimed ecstatically. She gave a devilish grin as she whispered her idea to Mater.

"I dare ya to tell an embarrassing story about Mr. San Francisco!"

Francesco gasped, shocked that this was the dare for his mother. Since Francesco refused, Luigi translated her answer.

"When Francesco was-a five years old", Luigi began, "he-a once found a dropped chocolate ice cream on the ground..." Francesco's mother kept talking, "and he went to pick it up and eat if off the ground before his mama could stop him. So, he ate it... Only to found out that is was- not chocolate!"

That was all it took for the laughter to start up again. Fudge laughed the hardest of all. As usual.

 **So, that's chapter seven. This was just supposed to be a filler chapter before the next "Vacation Crashers" show up. I had little to no ideas with this one and I was in a very silly mood. Reviews please? *Puts on puppy dog begging face***


	8. More Crashers

**Chapter 8- More Crashers (Nobody's POV)**

 **Two Days Later. Location Unknown**

The sound of "Baby" by Justin Bieber rang out all throughout the shop. Someone's phone was ringing. All eyes turned to the owner of the phone. Acer the Pacer.

Embarrassed, he answered it quickly.

"Hello?" came a thick German accent through the phone. Professor Z.

"Hey, what's up?" Acer responded casually.

"I need your help", the professor informed him. "Can you come here?"

"Well, I can't. I'm buyin' tyres", he explained.

"All right, well, hurry up and come over here."

"Well, I can't find 'em", Acer replied.

Professor Z was confused. "What do you mean you can't find them?"

"I can't find 'em", Acer repeated simply. "There's only soup."

 _What_ _ **is**_ _he talking about_? the professor wondered, narrowing his eyes. "What do you mean 'There's only soup'?"

"It means there's only soup."

"WELL, THEN GET OUT OF THE SOUP AISLE!" Professor Z yelled.

"All right!" Acer cried defensively. "You don't have to shout at me!"

The professor listened as Acer drove into the next aisle.

"There's more soup", the Pacer announced finally.

"What do you mean 'There's more soup'?!"

"There's just more soup!"

Professor Z rolled his eyes, losing patience. "Go into the next aisle!"

"There's still soup", Acer informed him about ten seconds later.

"Where _are_ you right now?!" the German weapon designer demanded.

"I'm at soup!" Acer answered.

"What do you mean you're 'at soup'?!"

"I mean I'm at soup!" Acer insisted.

"WHAT _STORE_ ARE YOU IN?!" Professor Z yelled.

"I'M AT THE SOUP STORE!"

" **WHY ARE YOU BUYING TYRES IN THE SOUP STORE?!** " the professor exploded.

" **F**K YOU!** " Acer screamed back, hanging up.

It was an hour later when Acer arrived at the Lemons' secret headquarters where he was greeted by a Gremlin and a Pacer- both black. Acer nodded at them both in greeting.

"Tedison, Fitzwilliam." (In case you care, Tedison was the Pacer and Fitzwilliam was the Gremlin.)

The two cars moved aside to allow Acer into the headquarters.

"What took you so long?!" Grem demanded.

"I... got held up at the tyre store", Acer replied.

"Yeah!" Grem scoffed. "I heard Professor Z on the phone. Everyone in the whole headquarters probably saw it! What were you doing in the _soup_ store?"

Acer rolled his eyes. "Are we _still_ on that?!"

At that moment, Professor Z rolled in.

" _Guten tag_ ", he greeted the two. "Now, I am sure you are both wondering why I have gathered you here today. Well, I have some very exciting news!"

"The new flat-screen TV is here?" Grem guessed hopefully, eyes lighting up.

"No!" the professor cried.

"Damn!" Grem mumbled.

"No. This is better than any TV", Zundapp informed them. "Finn McMissile is on vacation. And he is on vacation with the World Grand Prix racers. And if that is not good enough, the tow truck and human that destroyed everything we worked so hard for!"

"Yeah? So he's on vacation?" Acer looked blank. "So what?"

"They're all in the one spot, you idiot!" Grem shouted. "Remind me why you hired Acer!"

"Because he was so highly recommended by you", Professor Z deadpanned.

"Oh. Right."

"I have found their location", Professor Z continued. "They are in Florida. We are leaving in one hour." With that, the German scientist left the room.

Grem snickered. "This is gonna be too good!"

"Yeah!" Acer agreed. "They're sure gonna be shocked when we crash their vacation!"

 **Another short chapter. So, the Lemons are planning on becoming the next crashers! Uh-oh! What does this mean? Well, you're just gonna have to wait and see.**

 **I do not own the "soup store" thing. That's just from a video I found on YouTube and I own Tedison and Fitzwilliam (those names come from a conversation with PinkCookie11, who I also promised to include the soup store thing in for). *Sighs* God, Grem and Acer** ** _are_** **idiots, aren't they?**

 **Well, that's all for chapter eight. See you soon for chapter nine! Fudge.**


	9. When Life Gives You Lemons

Expand Tighten

 **Chapter 9- When Life Gives You Lemons (Finn's POV)**

I had to admit, I was having fun on my holiday. To be honest, I wasn't entirely sure that I would. It wasn't that I don't like the racers and McQueen's crew because I do. Especially Mater and Fudge, who I knew the best. It was just that... I thought that I would be too worried that I would be called out on a mission. But the more I was in Florida, the less I thought about these things.

After four days in Florida, I was parked in the living room with Holley, Sarge and several of the racers watching the news. Every now and then, we heard laughter from the next room where Fudge, Mater, Lightning and the rest of his crew were.

"What are they doing?" I asked the others.

"I think they're playing Cards Against Automanity", Holley replied. **(AN: Car-ified Cards Against Humanity)**

I smiled. "I see."

Meanwhile, Fudge and Mater began laughing hysterically again.

The next morning, all twenty-one of us were gathered in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Does anybody else wanna go into town today?" Fudge questioned after swallowing a bite of her pancakes. "I think I need a break from the beach."

I couldn't say I blamed her. It was clear that she was getting a sunburn.

"I don't mind going into town", I offered.

"I could do with a break from the beach myself", McQueen added.

"I'll come too!" Mater put in.

Nobody was surprised. The idea of spending the day with his best friend always appealed to him. But the others decided to head to the beach yet again.

"How do I look?" Fudge giggled. She was trying on a ridiculous hat. Well, the hat wasn't that ridiculous, but it was designed for a car rather than a human, making her look ridiculous.

"You look wonderful", I chuckled.

"Let's get a selfie!" Fudge cried, pulling her phone out of her pocket. "Come on, Finn! Me and you!" She got her phone ready.

I laughed. "Do you really want a selfie with me?" That was a word I had never used before.

"Of course. It's like getting a selfie with James Bond. Only you're real."

I laughed again as Fudge took the photo.

"Do duck face!" she instructed me, laughing. "Like this!" Fudge demonstrated.

I shook my bonnet. "No."

"Come on! I wanna see this!"

Reluctantly, I agreed and Fudge took another photo.

"Oh, God!" Fudge shrieked with laughter as she studied the photos. "That is _priceless_."

We ended up having some fun in the town. We went around some of the shops, Fudge bought some souvenirs, we told some funny (and some terrible) jokes. Finally, we stopped for a break where Mater and Fudge got ice cream.

"This is nice", Fudge commented, licking a bit of melting Rocky Road ice cream off the cone.

"Fudge... How?" Lightning asked.

"How what?" she questioned blankly.

"You got ice cream on your _forehead_?!"

Fudge rubbed her forehead. "Yeah. That's the problem with this brand", Fudge quoted from some cartoon she likes.

Just at that moment, I thought I saw something. Or some _one_ that I hoped I wouldn't see.

"Oh no", I whispered quietly.

Immediately, Fudge knew that something was wrong. "What?" she questioned.

Before I had the chance to answer, she knew. She could see who I saw. Professor Z.

 **Yeah. That chapter was terrible. I didn't have many ideas. This was supposed to be a filler chapter for the Lemons to arrive in. I did love the part about Fudge and Finn taking a selfie together though (I don't know why, but that's always something I've wanted to see XD XD XD)**

 **Reviews please?**


	10. The Final Crasher

**Chapter 10- The Final Crasher (Lightning's POV)**

Professor Z wasn't alone. The orange Gremlin and green Pacer (I'm pretty sure their names were Grem and Acer?) were with him and they were followed by another Gremlin and Pacer, both in black, that I'd never seen before. They hadn't noticed us. Yet.

I was not happy at all to see them. I couldn't forgive them for what they did to me, to Mater and Fudge.

I turned to look at Fudge. Yeah. There it was. The same horrified look from London. Wide eyes, pale face. She inched closer to Finn, trying to back away slowly, yet still trying to hold onto Finn.

"Finn?" she whimpered.

"Fudge, I promised you that that would never happen to you again", Finn reminded her.

"Uh-huh..." Fudge didn't sound convinced in the least.

"Maybe they won't see us", I suggested hopefully.

What do you know? _That's_ the moment Professor Z looked our way.

"There they are!" he shouted to the other cars.

"Oh, God!" Fudge shrieked, backing away, yet still holding onto Finn.

"It's okay, Fudge", Finn assured her.

Fudge didn't look at all convinced.

The five Lemons drew closer, surrounding us. Fudge was seriously freaking out. I felt so sorry for her.

"Finn McMissile", Professor Z greeted the British spy coldly.

Finn gave a nod. "Professor." He sounded very calm. Probably because he _was_. And even if he wasn't, he had to act it for Fudge's sake.

"Oh, God!" Fudge repeated. She tried to back away only to find the black Pacer blocking her escape route. "What do you want?!"

"What do you think we want?" Professor Z asked slyly. "Vengeance for the World Grand Prix."

Fudge whimpered. She dreaded to think what they would do to her.

"Grem! Acer! Tedison! Fitzwilliam!" Professor Z barked. "Take them to the secret lair!"

"You know, it's not that much of a secret", Fudge spoke up awkwardly. "It's on the back of the phonebook." She held up the latest copy of a phonebook. And there was, indeed, the secret lair with Professor Z, Grem and Acer, all smiles, in front of it with a rainbow high above them.

" **ACCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!** " Professor Z exploded.

"What?" the Pacer cried defensively. "I only did it so the pizza guys know where we live."

The Lemons moved forward, ready to attack. Ready to take us to their "secret" lair. But before anything else could happen, Fudge glanced up at the sky, sucking in a deep breath.

"Any chance we could take this vengeance somewhere else?"

"Why?" Grem demanded.

Fudge pointed. "Look at the sky."

Everyone looked. And it all happened so fast. The white clouds were rolling away and being replaced by thick grey ones. A second later, gentle rain began splattering all around us, gradually getting faster. That's when a saw a flash of silver in the sky...

 **Holy crap! That was shorter than I expected it to be. Anyways, how did you like that? The final "Vacation Crasher" was a storm! Hope you enjoyed this short (but good, I hope) chapter.**

 **Reviews would be seriously appreciated.**


	11. Dun Dun Dun!

**Chapter 11- Dun Dun Dun! (Fudge's POV)**

Could this day get any better? The Lemons had shown up and there was a storm! Answer: I didn't know if this day could get any better, but I sure as hell hope it does. Fast.

Now, I may or may not have mentioned this, but I am scared of storms. Rain, I'm fine with. I like it. Everyone will tell me to get out of the rain because I'll get a cold, but I don't care. But add thunder and lightning to it? That's when I begin to freak out.

And it looked like I wasn't the only one. The black Pacer, Tedison, screamed.

"Baby!" Grem scoffed.

The rain was belting down. The wind howled. Thunder roared every few seconds and lightning was flashing just as frequently.

"You was right, McQueen", Mater remarked. "Thunder always does come after lightnin'!"

I whimpered and moved closer to Finn.

"Fudge, it's okay!" Finn assured me.

At that moment, there was the loudest thunder I had ever heard in my life. It sounded more like a bomb had gone off.

As I whimpered again, I found myself staring into the cold glares of the Lemons. I felt like there were staring into my soul. I would say that I was doing the same to them, but I'm not convinced that they even have souls. After everything they'd done, I'd be surprised if they did.

But I digress. Looking at the five Lemons right then, listening to the wind and thunder, seeing the lightning. It was all too much for me.

So, I ran off.

"Fudge!" Finn called after me. "Come back!"

"Don't just stand there!" Professor Z ordered his fellow Lemons. " **GO AFTER HER!** I will take care of McMissile and the others!"

I didn't care where I was going. I don't even know what made me think I could outrun four cars. Even Lemons. I just ran. I felt like I was moving really fast, but at the same time, everything seemed to be happening so slowly. Horns honked all around me as I got in the way of cars who were trying to escape the storm.

"Watch where you're going!" a voice screamed.

For half a second, I considered apologising, but I didn't. It would just slow me down. And this was about life and death. There was no way in hell I was gonna let them beat me senseless again. Once was more than enough.

As the rain came down even harder, the road became even more slippery. And I am definitely not the most coordinated person in the world. I don't even remember how long I'd been running when I began to feel myself sliding across the road. I tried to stop and keep going slower. But I slipped. And landed hard on the road. With a face plant. And a sickening crack.

Pain rose up in my body from my right cheek all the way down to toes. Tears formed in my eyes as the pain grew overwhelming. My ankle hurt the most. I twisted it when I fell. And that was the source of the crack. I knew it was broken. I couldn't get up. I couldn't get away.

Right when I thought things couldn't get any worse, two Gremlins appeared from the darkness, lightning crashing from behind them as some awful coincidence. When I turned to face the other way, there were two Pacers. All four Lemons were grinning and laughing like maniacs as they closed in on more. My heart raced. I was trapped.

 **Wow. I wasn't sure if I would ever get back to this. But I did! How was that?**

 **If you review my story, I will be eternally grateful!**


	12. Fudge and Lemons Make Sweet 'N' Sour

**Well, I know it's been a long time, but here is the next chapter of Vacation Crashers. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 12: Fudge+Lemons= Sweet n Sour**

 **Nobody's POV**

As soon as Fudge ran and the Lemons took off after her, the others stared in shock. That is, until Finn recovered from the shock.

"After them!" he ordered Lightning and Mater. "We can't let them take Fudge again!"

"Yes, sir!" Mater obeyed. "Computer! I need my rocket jets!"

" _Request acknowledged_."

Lightning laughed as he watched Mater shoot off. "I can't believe Mater still has the rockets!"

"Well, we said he could keep them, but we'd take them back if he crashed", Finn reminded him.

"Exactly!" Lightning laughed some more.

"Well, we should be off if we want to find him. And Fudge."

"Right." Lightning took off with Finn right behind.

Meanwhile, Mater was hollering with glee as cars, forklifts, trucks and humans all dove out of the way as fast as they possibly could while he blasted down the streets. Luckily, there weren't _too_ many around. Most of them had gotten inside or undercover to shelter from the storm.

"This is fun!" he screamed to himself.

But then he remembered why he was doing this. He had to find the Lemons. And Fudge. When he saw a dark blur by the side of the road, sputtering and coughing hopelessly, smoke pouring out of its hood, he knew it had to be a Lemon. He stopped as quickly as possible, skidding into a halt and began using his karate moves without paying attention to which Lemon this was.

"Hi-ya!" he yelled over and over again. "Now, you tell me where she is! Tell me before I reach into yer hood, pull out yer battery and show to ya before ya stall!"

"Mater, Mater!" the Lemon cried in horror. "What are you _doing_?!"

Mater's eyes widened in horror and embarrassment when he realised who he had just attacked.

"Sorry 'bout that, Otis… Hey! Otis! What is you doin' here?!"

"I'm on vacation", he explained.

Mater grinned. He couldn't believe so many people he knew had come on vacation to Florida at the same time as him.

"Do you mind giving me a tow?" Otis requested as thunder roared over them again. "Storm's getting pretty bad."

"Sure thing, buddy!"

Mater hooked Otis up. Just one quick tow and he could get back to Fudge.

The rain was belting down really hard by then and Finn and Lightning were having trouble seeing a thing. The wind sure didn't help as it blew up sand from the beach amongst other things.

"We're never going to find Fudge at this rate!" Lightning groaned, closing his stinging eyes.

"Hold on! I think I see something up there!" Finn gestured with a tyre.

Literally, _up_ there. The road rose up and up till it reached a point, a cliff, which overlooked the ocean with its cold, grey, monster-sized waves tossing everything in it around carelessly. Boats down below yelled out as they were bounced around in the waves.

Lightning followed Finn down the narrow road. Sure enough, there was a wall of headlights up ahead and their owners were in no hurry to get out of the storm. Finn hoped that could only mean one thing.

The road conditions were getting worse by the minute. As the rain continued to beat anybody that was out in it, the road became more and more slippery. Lightning wondered whether the others who had gone to the beach for the day had made it out of the storm. _Probably_ , he thought to himself enviously. _They're probably all inside where it's warm and dry and_ _ **safe**_ _!_

Then Lightning screamed as he nearly skidded right off the road.

"Be careful, Lightning!" Finn cautioned.

"But we gotta be quick if we wanna find Fudge before..." He trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence. He didn't wanna know what they were gonna do to Fudge.

As if on cue, a bolt of lightning struck down not too far away from where the American race car and British spy had stopped.

"Let's go!" Finn called as he led the way further up the road.

As they got closer to the top of the road, they found a problem that they hadn't been banking on. They were so close to getting to Fudge. They could actually _see_ the faces of Professor Z, Grem, Acer, Tedison and Fitzwilliam. But they couldn't get to her. The road in front of them was entirely flooded.

" **FINN!** " Fudge yelped hysterically, tears in her eyes and her face red and scrunched up in pain. " **HELP ME!** "

"Just hold on, Fudge!" he instructed her as he got ready to brave the rushing, freezing cold, flooding water to get her.

But then, another problem arose. It was all happening so fast that those who witnessed it barely had time to comprehend it all. A tree was shaking violently in the tormenting wind. It was becoming weaker by the second.

And in a couple of seconds, it came crashing down right in front of Finn. A power line was destroyed in the process, sending sparks flying. Fudge screamed.

The tree made its impact with a loud smashing sound. The top half of the tree had come down on Finn's hood. More sparks came off his hood from the power lines. But since the top half of the tree had collapsed _on_ Finn, he couldn't move. The British spy was trapped.

" **FINN!** " Fudge screamed again.

"Ah! Finn McMissile!" Professor Z exclaimed. "We have you right where we want you."

"And..." Tedison picked Fudge up. "Soon, we'll have _her_ right where we want her too!"

Before anybody could figure out what was meant by that, Tedison swung Fudge back and forth.

" **NO! NO! NO! NO!** " Fudge screeched in horror, having a good idea what they were gonna do next. She was really crying now.

Her pleas were ignored. She knew they would be. She had helped expose the Allinol scandal. Of course they wanted to kill her. Finally, the black forklift let go, sending her flying over the edge of the cliff towards the violent waves below...

 **So, there you have it! Chapter 12 done!**

 **Now, I know it's not much and it's not all that great, but I finally feel I'm getting a couple more ideas for this story. I've had an idea of how I wanted it to end for a while now, but I wasn't sure what to do for this part.**


	13. Tensions Rise

**Chapter 13- Tensions Rise (Nobody's POV)**

"Anybody know where Lightning McQueen and the others are?" Jeff Gorvette quizzed the other cars, who were safe inside the beach house as the storm raged on outside.

The large group glanced at each other uncertainly and shook their hoods.

"I would've thought they'd be back by now", Sarge commented.

"I just hope Fudge is okay", Luigi remarked, showing obvious concern for his daughter. He knew how afraid she was of storms.

Half an hour went by and there was still no sign of Lightning, Mater, Fudge or Finn.

"Do you think something happened?" Lewis questioned fearfully.

"Oh, they'll be _fine_!" Chick groaned. "What are you so worried about?"

Luigi glared at him, wondering how he could be so insensitive. He had never liked Chick. Neither did anybody else in Radiator Springs, really. He'd always been a jerk _on_ the track and then he made it personal with what he did to Fudge when he visited Radiator Springs when she was eight years old. It had horrified the entire town that Chick had done what he did to such an innocent child and it was all the more reason for them to hate him.

"Well, something _has-a_ to be wrong if they are not here", Francesco voiced his opinion.

"I've been trying to track Finn with my computer", Holley reported, "but the storm is interfering with the signal. And I thought CHROME's technology was state-of-the-art and could withstand these kinds of problems." She turned to Luigi. "Have you tried calling Fudge?"

Luigi nodded, struggling to hold back his tears. "Yes... So has Guido... She is not answering. What if something _did_ happen?"

"It's bad out there", Sarge observed. As if they didn't already know. "Maybe it's messing with the phone service."

"Yes..." Luigi agreed uncertainly. "Yes. That must be it."

"Still, I think we should go look for 'em", Sarge went on.

The others all chimed in their agreement. Except for one.

"What good's _that_ gonna do?" Chick questioned. "They could be anywhere. Besides, with that storm, you're not gonna be able to drive."

"Well, we have to try, man!" Fillmore insisted.

"And you can stay here if you're not gonna help!" Sarge added. "But you're not gonna stop _us_ from going!"

Chick shrugged. "I don't care whether you go or not."

He was ignored as everyone began to split themselves into groups to search different areas and agreed to meet back at the beach house in fifteen minutes whether they were found or not. Then they all braved the elements outside, leaving Chick behind. Ten minutes later, Chick began to consider whether he would've been safer to go with them. Why? Well...

Since he was all by himself, the green race car parked in the living room, wondering how to pass the time while the storm was going on. There was nobody around to do anything _with_ and the power was out due to the storm, ruling out TV. He was still contemplating what he could possibly do when he could just make out a knock at the door followed by the words, "Pizza delivery!"

For a moment, Chick was confused. He hadn't ordered any pizza. Then again, he was the last one to get back to the house. Maybe one of the others had ordered it. Would a pizza place still be _open_ , let alone _delivering_ , in _this_ weather? Chick shrugged and answered the door to find two black cars- a Gremlin and a Pacer- there accompanied by a black forklift. And no pizza.

"Is this where Lightning McQueen is staying?" the Gremlin asked.

"Yeah, but he's not here", Chick replied.

The three vehicles grinned.

"Oh, that's okay", the forklift informed him with a sinister grin. " _You'll_ do!"

Without warning, he produced a sleep ray, knocking Chick out cold. The three vehicles were quick to load him into the back of the truck and speed off down the dangerous road.

"Finn?!" Lightning called in shock, having to raise his voice to be heard over the wind, rain and thunder. "What do we do?!"

"I... I don't know", Finn admitted.

"They threw Fudge off the cliff!"

"I know!"

"Do you think she'll be okay?!"

"I don't know..."

"Where's Mater?"

"Here I am!" came the tow truck's voice. "Finn! McQueen! There y'all are! Where's Fudge?"

There was a pause.

"Is she okay?!" Mater pushed.

"Why don't you ask _them_?" Lightning replied, gesturing to the Lemons, who were making their way down the steep hill.

"Look at that!" Tedison laughed hysterically. "The great Finn McMissile defeated by a tree!"

"It happens more often than you think!" Mater piped up. "It's as if trees is Finn's greatest enemies!"

"Not helping, Mater!" Lightning groaned.

"So", Professor Z began, coldly, "you saw what we did to the girl. Which one of you wants to be next?"

" _You're_ next, Zundapp!" Finn announced, using all of his strength to push the tree out of the way, rolling closer to him, so that he and the four Lemons behind him had no choice but to reverse closer to the edge of the cliff.

There was a silence. Professor Z and his henchmen glanced at each other fearfully... Then they all started to laugh.

"What makes you think you can defeat us?!" Professor Z scoffed. "You were defeated by a tree!"

"Yeah", Grem spoke up, "and you're outnumbered!"

"No, they're not!"

Everyone turned at the sound of the voice. It was Sarge! He had pulled up behind Finn, Mater and Lightning. Behind _him_ were Fillmore, Luigi, Guido, Holley, Francesco, Jeff, Lewis, Carla, Rip, Raoul, Max, Miguel, Nigel, Shu and even Francesco's mother. All of them began to close in on the five Lemons.

"Wow", Fitzwilliam murmured. "How many people are on this vacation?"

"Long story", a bunch of them replied in unison.

"Oh, no, boss!" Acer exclaimed. "They have us surrounded! What do we do?!"

Zundapp grinned devilishly. "We call in back up!"

As if on cue, the "good guys" became aware of flashing lights above them. At first, they all thought that it was more lightning. Until they looked up. That was when they realised that it was no lightning at all. It was a helicopter! No. Two helicopters. No, three. Wait... There were _five_ helicopters hovering above them.

Out of nowhere, Lemons leapt out of helicopters parachuting to the ground, landing on both sides of Finn, the WGP racers and the others. There were _hundreds_ of them! Maybe not thousands, but to some of them, it sure looked that way. The Lemons closed in. The heroes were trapped.

Meanwhile, not too far away, but not to the knowledge of anybody else, Fudge was watching the scene unfold from what was far from the best seat in the house.

Luckily, the base of the cliff that she was thrown off formed a cave. Also, luckily, the waves had tossed her right in the direction of this cave. The water was shallower in this cave and ignoring the pain in her ankle, Fudge was able to pull herself up onto what looked almost like a ledge made out of smooth rock and lie down on top of it. There were gaps in the rock, which the teenager was able to see through, giving her a glimpse of what was going on up at the top of the cliff.

 _Oh, God!_ she thought worriedly. _Please_ _don't hurt them!_

 **Wow. I've been seriously suffering from writers' block with this fic. Still, I was determined to power through and get this done. I was impressed that I was able to get as much as I did.**

 **Just so you know, the whole thing about what Chick did to Fudge when she was younger, if you wanna know what that's all about, I suggest you read my new story,** _ **Fudge vs. Chick**_ **(honestly, I feel that that is one of my best stories).**

 **Any reviews? Even if you don't review, you're awesome just for reading this! "High-fives everyone reading this fic***


	14. The Big Battle

**Grrrrr! I hate writer's block! I'm still suffering from it right now, but I'm trying to just get it done. Who cares that I have a final exam in two weeks? Am I right? So, I can't guarantee that this chappie will be any good, but… it's something.**

 **Chapter 14- The Big Battle (Lightning's POV)**

It felt familiar. Lemons all around me and my friends, grinning sinisterly. No way out. Eager to kill anyone and everyone. It was just like the World Grand Prix. That was an experience that I never wanted to relive. It was bad enough, thinking my friends were gonna die. And, now, they had succeeded in their mission of killing one of us.

There was no way Fudge survived being thrown off that cliff. Even if she _had_ , with that ice cold water and those violent waves, she would've either drowned or died from hypothermia by then. She was gone. I couldn't believe it. I didn't _want_ to believe it. How were we going to tell Luigi and Guido? Fudge was their _daughter_!

But, at that point, they didn't seem to be thinking about Fudge. Probably because they were too afraid of what was happening to question where she was.

"Finn?" came a timid voice behind me as the Lemons closed in. (I think it was Jeff, but I can't be sure.) "What do we do?"

Finn was silent for a moment before he began ramming into a group of Lemons.

Pretty soon, it was déjà vu again as everyone worked together to try and defeat the Lemons. Most of us were ramming into them like Finn had just done (that's one of the many advantages to being as fast as I am), a bunch of them ended up being thrown off the cliff. _Just like Fudge had been_ , I couldn't help remembering. Why did I have to think about that? Why did she even have to have it happen to her in the first place? She was only _thirteen_! She was so young, so innocent.

But there was nothing I, or anybody else, could do about that. However, if there was one thing we _could_ do, it would be capture the ones who had done this to her and get justice and vengeance! _For_ _Fudge_! I thought to myself as I rammed another two Lemons and grinned at Guido as he zipped off the tyres of a bunch of them.

"Peet stop!" he yelled, trying to be heard over the wind and rain.

Mater was using his karate moves, screeching, "Hi-yah!" Finn and Holley had a variety of weapons such as guns and tasers, which they had to try and be extra careful not to hurt the rest of us with. Even Francesco's mother was trying to beat up some Lemons, believe it or not! She was a lot tougher than I thought! She kept screaming at them in Italian and Luigi told me later that she was saying that she was doing this for her little boy. I couldn't help but laugh when I heard that. Francesco's such a Mama's Boy.

Only Fillmore did nothing. He just hid behind Sarge, who rolled his eyes.

"I'm a pacifist, man!" he explained. "Violence doesn't solve anything."

"This isn't violence, hippie!" Sarge snapped, defending the two of them from an incoming Lemon attack. "This is self-defence!"

Despite our best efforts, the Lemons just wouldn't give up. We'd ram them and zap them with tasers, but they'd come back and fight again, doing the same to us! They were insane! The amount of pain that they were withstanding was unbelievable!

"Ahh!" an Italian accent screamed from somewhere to my left. "You hit-a Francesco! Do you not know who he is?!"

I was too busy watching what was going on around me that what happened next took me by absolute surprise. Well, part of it would've been hard to believe anyway...

A group of about five or six Lemons headed towards me! It happened so fast that I barely had time to register it. I didn't have time to move. I was frozen in shock. I was dangerously close to the edge of the cliff…

But then, something blasted out in front of me. I couldn't see what because my attackers were blocking my view. It looked like their eyelids were getting heavy. About half a second later, all five or six of them were out cold. It was the weirdest thing. At least until I saw _who_ had knocked them out. Then _that_ was the weirdest thing.

" _Otis_?!" I asked in disbelief. The guy was holding a sleep ray! Where did he get _that_? And what was he _doing_ here?

"Oh! Hey, McQueen!" he greeted me casually. "These Lemons here thought I was one of them. So, they brought me here to help them defeat you guys!"

"But… you're on _our_ side, right?" I wanted to confirm.

"Of course", he assured me.

I grinned at him. "Thanks!"

Thanks definitely were in order. Otis used the sleep ray he'd been given to knock out all of the Lemons! I'd never thought of him as being the hero type; yet here he was! Well, he might have accidentally knocked out Francesco as well, but hey. I'm not complaining.

Before long, only five were left. The five most dangerous ones. Professor Zundapp, Grem, Acer, Tedison and Fitzwilliam. I thought that we'd be able to handle them as well. After all, we had two secret agents with us and Otis had his sleep ray. But nobody was prepared for the series of shocks that would come our way.

The first thing was another unfortunate misfire of Otis's ray. It was heading straight for Mater! I don't know how anybody could've been able to react to it as fast as it happened, but Holley had managed to dive between herself and Mater at the very last second. The gas swept over her instead of her boyfriend. We had lost Holley.

"No!" I exclaimed.

Well, at least we still had Finn, right? _Wrong_!

The Aston Martin had used his grappling hooks to lift himself into the trees, unnoticed by his enemies, to launch an aerial attack on our enemies. The problem was with all of the battling we were doing, it was easy to forget about the storm that was raging on around us. A sharp wind came out of nowhere and the branch of the tree Finn was hiding in, the very branch he was holding onto, snapped! The British spy had a look of horror as he fell to the ground. Next time I caught a glimpse of him, he did _not_ look good. He had several nasty dents and scratches. He was in a lot of pain.

Trees: 2, Finn: 0

That left the rest of us. A bunch of civilians against some of the most dangerous cars on the planet.

"Otis!" I cried desperately as a way of ordering him to fire his weapon.

"Oh, no!" he exclaimed. "I don't have any gas! I could've sworn I had more gas!"

Mater burst out laughing at that.

" **NOT** **NOW** , **MATER**!" Sarge, a bunch of others and I called in unison.

"What do we do?" Luigi wondered.

Meanwhile, our enemies were laughing.

"You fool!" Professor Z ridiculed him. "You should have saved your gas for the bigger threats!"

"But", Acer chimed in, "it was so nice of you to let us win."

"Only question now is…" Grem paused dramatically. "Who to kill first!"

"You mean _second_ ", I corrected them bitterly.

Everyone looked to me, curious and fearful. "What?"

I struggled to find my voice. "Fudge…"

That was all I had to say. Both Luigi and Guido burst into tears, mourning their daughter. Everyone else lowered their hoods sadly. They just couldn't believe it. Not even my fellow racers, who didn't know Fudge all that well, were in shock by her death. I saw it happen and I couldn't believe it myself.

"Fine!" Professor Z barked. "The little girl is dead! _She_ was the first! Now, which one of you wants to be next?!"

"Hey, hey!" Grem shouted. "I thought _we_ got to choose!"

Their boss rolled his eyes. "Fine! Who do you two want to kill first?"

"I say the spies!" Acer voiced his opinion. "They're the worst ones and this time, they'll come quietly!"

Professor Z grinned. "Excellent idea!"

"Yeah!" a new voice piped up, sounding just as sinister as Professor Z and his minions. "You guys can take care of the spies and leave me to deal with the rest of them! That's something I've been wanting to do for a long time!"

Everyone turned around at the sound of that voice… And gasped. I couldn't believe who I saw standing there with a gun towards us!

" _Chick_?!"

 ***Gasp* Did anybody see this coming?! Otis the hero (I just couldn't resist; he was already in Florida and hey, he proved not all Lemons are bad!) and Chick the villain?! Well, I had more ideas for this one than I expected. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **What do you guys think? Reviews?**

 **Just in case anybody is confused, I want to just make it clear and make sure we're all on the same page. Fudge is** ** _not_** **dead. Are you kidding? I could never kill her off! The others just think that she is because they don't think she survived being thrown off the cliff. I know it's sad, but I don't think that they'd think she could survive it! Good thing they're wrong, huh?**

 **On a more positive note, I'd like to give a shout out to Agent Sandra Cartrip. Finn got defeated by trees** ** _again_** **! In case you don't know, we've included that multiple times throughout our fics! In fact, we're trying to make it into a running gag! XD**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own** ** _Cars_** **as much as I wish I did. In fact, I do not own any car-acters in this chapter. I do own Fudge, Tedison and Fitzwilliam in this story, but they're not really in this chapter.**


	15. Chick Takes a Stand

**Again, very few ideas here. I just really wanna try and power through my writer's block. I've also decided to put publishing any more of** ** _When Life Gives you Lemons_** **on hold till this fic is finished. My goal is to have** ** _Vacation Crashers_** **done by the end of the year and I'm only planning on having maybe two or three chapters after this one. So...**

 **Chapter 15- Chick Takes A Stand (Nobody's POV)**

 _I have to get out of here_! Fudge thought to herself. _But how?_ She was under a cliff. There was no way she'd be able to climb that thing. Especially not when she was practically frozen solid and had a broken ankle. So, what _could_ she do?

Then she spotted something floating in the water. It looked like the front bumper of a car. A Lemon's front bumper. It was rusty with a small amount of silver showing through and there was a grappling hook just like Finn's attached to it. If the car had a grappling then, why did they-

 _Oh, shut up, Fudge!_ she scolded herself in her head. _Focus on what's important!_ This was it! This was what she could do.

Sliding down from the ledge, she had to be careful not to put any weight on her broken ankle. It didn't hurt anywhere near as bad as the time she broke her leg (this probably wasn't as serious), but it was still painful. Good news was that the water was shallow. Bad news was that the storm made the ocean rough and violent waves kept knocking into her. The broken ankle made things hard enough. The water was another problem.

Well, it wasn't easy and Fudge didn't know how she did it, but somehow, she got out of the cave and was staring up at the top of the cliff. Well, tried to, anyway. The rain belting down on top of her made it hard to see. The human girl could just barely make out several familiar silhouettes. She couldn't tell exactly what was going on, but it was obvious that her friends were in trouble. She _had_ to get up there! Then she noticed the unevenness of the rocks that formed the cliff.

Could she do this? _I mean, I could_ try, Fudge told herself. But would it work? What would happen to her if it didn't? Was it worth the risk? The thirteen-year-old looked back up the cliff and could make out her friends and family again. For them, anything was worth it.

Fudge launched the hook at the cliff, trying to grasp a rock. She missed. She tried again. She missed again. Again. Miss. Again. Miss.

She had no idea how many times this happened before the hook finally wrapped itself around a rock.

" _Yes_!" she cheered, attempting to pull herself up.

Okay. Here was the tricky part. She was going to have to pull herself up. Oh, boy... Maybe it would've been easier if she turned down some pizza and fudge every once in a while.

Okay. She could do this. Just a little bit at a time. All right... Fudge started slowly and uncertainly. Oh, God! The rocks were so slippery! Fudge was _really_ beginning to wish she'd thought this through!

All of a sudden, something hit her on the head hard. She didn't know for sure what it was, but it was hard and metal and blunt and it really hurt. It made things even harder to hold on. She needed to put more weight on her feet. Reluctantly, she pressed her feet attached to her broken ankle up against the rock.

 _Owww!_ Big mistake! Fudge scrunched up her face in pain. She couldn't stay up for much longer! The rope of the grappling hook slipped from her fingers. She was flying through the air! This was it. She was starting to see her entire life flash before her eyes. She never thought that that would actually _happen_ to her, but it did. It was weird.

She didn't have much time to think about it. The girl was falling to her death. She was too young to go now. And she wanted to tell her family she loved them one last time. She still had so many places she wanted to visit. She never-

Before Fudge could have another regret, she saw something above her coming closer. It looked like a grappling hook. Could she grab it? Not while she was falling. She would have to try when she hit the water.

 **SPLASH!** Fudge crashed into the water. Where _was_ that hook? There it was. She tried to get as close to it as she could. The waves knocked her back. Did she- Yes! She had it! Whoever had the hook was reeling her in. She was saved! And when she saw _who_ had saved her, she nearly dropped the hook and fell back into the ocean!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fudge had no idea what had happened up on top of the cliff moments before she was rescued, so let's fill you in.

Lightning, along with everyone else, turned and gasped when they realised that someone was aiming a gun at them.

" _Chick_?!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's me." He rolled closer to Lightning. "You have _no idea_ how much I've been looking forward to this! The day I truly defeat Lightning McQueen!"

Lightning couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You wanna kill me just because you wanna _defeat_ me? I thought you just wanted to-"

"This is about more than the Piston Cup, rookie!" Chick hissed, keeping his gun aimed straight at Lightning. "Not everything is about racing! Didn't The Fabulous Hudson Hornet teach you that?"

Lightning narrowed his eyes. "Then what _is_ this about?"

"I lost _everything_ because of _you_ and the rest of those losers from Radiation Stinks!" he shouted, firing the gun. Lightning jumped. Thank Chrysler the bullet missed. "I lost my reputation, my career, I got thrown in your impound-"

"Hey!" Sarge cut in. "That was _not_ because of _us_! _You_ made the foolish decisions, son! _You're_ the one who caused The King to crash! _You're_ the one who blackmailed poor Fudge into stealing from us! _You're_ the one who-"

Now, _Chick_ interrupted _Sarge_. "I wasn't talkin' to _you_ , old man!" He turned back to Lightning. "I'd have as many Piston Cups as _you_ do if you weren't around! Maybe even more!"

Lightning was confused. "So... this _is_ about the Piston Cup?"

"Well, yeah", Chick admitted, "but it's about _more_ than that! It's about... my feelin's and... You know what? Forget it! _You_ would _never_ understand! _You_ don't know what it's like to be me! To have _everyone_ hate you!" He moved closer to Lightning.

"Chick, don't do this!" the 95 racer begged.

"Too late for _that_ crap, rook!"

"Get on with it already!" Acer groaned.

"Yeah, just kill him!" Grem added.

"Shut up!" Chick barked. "I've been waiting for this a long time! Let me enjoy it!"

"He has a point", Zundapp realised. "Something like this should be savoured."

The Gremlins and Pacers beside him grinned from mirror to mirror. "This is gonna be _too_ _good_!" they declared.

Chick moved closer to Lightning, leaving him with no choice but to roll backwards. He was getting very close to the edge of the cliff. If Chick didn't stop, Lightning was gonna fall. Well, it was either that or being shot by Chick. Lightning didn't really want either, but it was obvious he had to have one of them. But nobody was prepared for what happened next...

 **Originally, this was gonna be longer, but I just** ** _had_** **to leave it on a cliffhanger. Sorry, not sorry! XD**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that rather tense chapter.**

 **Wow. Writing about people taking trips (I've been writing the story of Fudge in** ** _Cars 2_** **as well) makes me so excited for my** ** _own_** **vacation in two weeks. I'll be taking my laptop and/or iPad with me, but I don't know what the Wi-Fi situation is and I'll probably be busy. So, if I don't update or respond to PMs later in the month, that's why.**

 **Well, that's all for now. Hope to see you back here for more of** ** _Vacation_** ** _Crashers_** **.**


	16. A Very Surprising Turn of Events

**Chapter 16- A Very Surprising Turn of Events (Chick's POV)**

I aimed the gun away from McQueen and threw it into the water. You should've seen the looks on everyone's faces when I did that.

"Wh- _Wha_ t?" McQueen stammered. "Why did you do _that_?!"

Meanwhile, the Lemons' faces were falling faster than a ruined soufflé.

"What... Why did you do _that_?!" Zundapp demanded.

"Because I couldn't do it", I mumbled.

"What?" Lightning questioned.

"Because I couldn't do it!" I shouted. "I... I don't wanna kill anyone. I don't wanna go to jail... again. Besides, why should I help _them_?! They _kidnapped_ me!"

McQueen had a small smile on his face. "Chick? Do you... Do you _care_ about us?"

"What? _No_!" Why would he think _that_?! "I just don't wanna go back to jail! Or help _them_!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Sure..."

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Oh, well." Zundapp smirked. "We'll just have to kill him _for_ you!"

"And maybe kill _you_ too!" Grem added.

Oh, _man_!

They were coming closer to me, guns drawn. I was dead. I knew that. I was gonna die here.

"Chick!" some dark blue Lemon called out. He threw something my way. It was a gun. "Shoot!" the Lemon instructed. "It's a sleep ray!"

"I thought it was out of gas!" McQueen exclaimed.

I snickered at the mention of the word _gas_ , so did the tow truck. I stopped and scowled at him.

"Not now, Mater!" a bunch of the others shouted at him.

Grem fired a bullet. I dodged. That's one of the many benefits to being one of the best race cars in the world. So fast you can dodge a bullet.

"I just got another one off one of them." The blue Lemon indicated to the unconscious Lemons around him. "Should have enough gas in it!"

"Thanks, um..." I began.

"Otis", he supplied his name.

"Thanks, Otis", I repeated, aiming the sleep ray at them.

Professor Z smirked at me some more. "You really think you can defeat us?"

"I don't think", I responded confidently. "I _know_!"

He was pulling back the trigger. I had to act fast. I opened fire with the sleep ray, aiming at Professor Z first. Then Grem and Acer, followed by Tedison and Fitzwilliam.

The good news was that they were knocked out cold almost immediately. Bad news was it didn't stop Zundapp from shooting out another bullet. Other good news was the bullet wasn't heading towards _me_. Though, it _was_ heading towards someone else.

As much as I hated him, I couldn't let McQueen get shot. I dove in the way as fast as I could, shoving McQueen aside. I felt something slam hard into one of my back fenders. It hurt quite a lot, but it wasn't as bad as I was expecting.

The rookie blinked at me in surprise. "You... you saved my life... _Again_."

"You're welcome", I snapped.

"How long do we have till they wake up?" Otis quizzed the guy spy car frantically.

"Not long", he admitted, limping towards them, obviously in pain. Apparently, he'd fallen out of a tree. From what I found out later, he had a long history of mishaps involving trees.

"Can you ask Siddeley to pick us up or something?" McQueen suggested.

"I can try", he replied uncertainly. "The signal's rather dodgy due to the extreme weather conditions." He messed around with the signal for a few seconds. "Sid? It's Finn. Where are you?"

"On my way to Florida", he reported. "Thought I'd drop in and see you."

" _Another_ vacation crasher?" McQueen groaned.

The spy (Finn) tried to ignore him. "Do you think you can pick us up? And some old enemies?" He explained the situation. "Oh, that would be brilliant! Thanks, mate!" He looked back at the rest of us. "Well, I suggest we continue this vacation elsewhere. I don't think we're going to find much enjoyment here now. So, why don't we return to the beach house and-"

"Wait!" I shouted.

Everyone turned around to stare at me.

"What is it?" Finn wanted to know.

I looked to McQueen. "Well, I just saved _your_ life _twice_ ", I informed him. "But I think there's someone else's life I need to try and save." I just hoped I wasn't too late.

"Really? Whose?" McQueen asked.

I didn't answer. Instead I got a grappling hook that had come off the front bumper of one of the Lemons. The pain in my back fender was really starting up again, but I ignored it. I had to act as fast as I could, launching the grappling hook over the edge of the cliff. Would she find it? I had no idea. I just hoped so.

That was when I heard it. A loud splash.

"What was _that_?!" McQueen questioned.

"Shut up!" I ordered. "I'm trying to do something!"

For ages, nothing happened. Dammit. I was too late. She was- Wait a sec! I felt a lot of extra weight being added to the end of the hook. I peered over the edge. Did she have it? Yeah, she did.

"Otis!" I called to the Lemon beside me. "I'm gonna need some help!"

"Uh... okay", he agreed uncertainly, grabbing the end of the rope attached to the grappling hook. "Gosh, it's heavy."

"It's supposed to be."

"Chick? What are you doing?" McQueen asked.

"You'll see!" was my only response.

And he did. The object at the end of the rope was sopping wet, ice cold and sobbing helplessly.

I grabbed her hand. "I got ya. It's all right."

McQueen looked past me at her. " _Fudge_!" he exclaimed in pure astonishment. (A person named _Fudge_! I still couldn't believe it!) "You're _alive_!"

The two Italians came rushing forward to her, both bursting into tears in relief. They're both her dads. I always thought they were gay, but McQueen says they're not. Everyone else crowded around, but at the same time, gave the human and the Italians some space.

"Are you okay?" the Fiat questioned.

The human didn't answer. She just cried.

"It's okay", the Fiat whispered over and over again while the forklift spoke in Italian. "It's okay."

"My ankle..." she whimpered. "It's broken."

"Poor baby!" her father sympathised.

"And something hit me on the head and it really hurt."

"What was it?" McQueen asked.

"I don't know..." Fudge replied, rubbing the bruise on her forehead. "But it was hard and metal and it came from somewhere up here..." She cried harder.

"It's okay", the Fiat repeated.

McQueen and I looked at each other. "The _gun_!" we realised in unison.

"Some of us need medical treatment anyway", Finn spoke up. "We'll get that taken care of as well. Siddeley's on his way. We're going to get out of here and find somewhere to be treated."

Fudge nodded. "Okay..." She looked to me. "You saved my life... Thank you."

I shrugged. "It was nothin'."

"No it wasn't", she disagreed. "I didn't think you liked me and then you saved my _life_."

"I don't", I replied. "But that doesn't mean I was gonna let you die."

Luckily, this Siddeley guy didn't take long and by that point, it had stopped raining. The storm was beginning to clear away. Most of the other racers and the cars from Radiation Stinks except McQueen and the Italians went back to the beach house to gather up everyone's possessions.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Siddeley quizzed us.

"I think so! Here!" the old Jeep replied, giving a towel to the Fiat, who wrapped it around Fudge.

"Is that better?" he questioned his daughter.

She nodded, clinging to him.

"Okay." He kissed the top of her head. "We are going to get you to a hospital. You are going to be okay."

"I know..."

Everyone filed into the plane and the tow truck towed the unconscious Lemons, female spy and Francesco (I kinda liked Francesco better unconscious). I watched and was about to drive off when Finn stopped me.

"Mr. Hicks? I think you should come with us", he declared. "We're going to the hospital and we'll need to get your fender checked out."

"That's okay", I started to protest. "It doesn't hurt that..." I trailed off, wincing in pain. Yep. It really hurt.

"Come on!" Finn urged me again.

Reluctantly, I rolled on board the plane and it wasn't long before we were in the air.

"Where to, Finn?" Siddeley asked.

"We're going to have to make a couple of stops", Finn replied with a smile. "And for the first one, I have just the place in mind."

 **Ugh. Not sure if I liked this chapter. But here it is nonetheless.**

 **Just so you guys know, I'm not planning on giving Chick a full-on redemption. I just wanted to portray him as... not** ** _all_** **bad. He says that he still doesn't care about the others, but there is something deeper going on. There's just no way he'd admit to himself, let alone to anybody else.**

 **Well, there's no more drama in this fic. Next chapter is the last one, so keep an eye out for that.**


	17. Everything's Okay Now

**Here it is! After over a year, this is the final chapter of _Vacation Crashers_. Figured that the best time to finish it off is when I'm on my _own_ vacation. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 17- Everything's Okay Now (Fudge's POV)**

I stretched my good foot out on the towel, digging my toes into the soft, white sand.

"Are you okay?" Lightning asked me, rolling out of the water to join me.

I sighed. "Yeah... Just wish I could go in the water." The clear blue water in front of me looked so good. Lightning's fellow racers and the rest of our friends were engaging in a water fight. It looked so fun, but I had to miss out because I couldn't get my cast wet. So, I got out my phone. "I guess I should find another way to entertain myself."

Half a second later, the Mexican Hat Dance came blaring out my phone again **(AN: Chapter four reference XD)**.

Lightning groaned. "Fudge, just because we're in Mexico now, it doesn't mean that you have to play the Mexican Hat Dance."

"But I'm _bored_!" I whined.

All of a sudden, Chick crept up behind Lightning and dumped a bucket of water over him.

I burst out laughing. "Okay! Now, I'm a little less bored!"

That's right. Chick had come with us to Mexico. It surprised us all, but this was what happened:

Our first stop when Siddeley picked us up was a deserted island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean to drop off the unconscious Lemons, so they had no chance of escaping. Some other CHROME agents would arrive shortly and return them to jail.

The second stop was for us to get treated at a hospital. Luckily, there wasn't much wrong with any of us. Finn had a couple of dents and scratches from his... tree incidents, but those were easily fixed. Chick wasn't seriously injured by the bullet. We were all relieved that it wasn't a fatal shot. And Holley and Francesco were fine once the effects of the sleep ray wore off.

As for me, once I was warmed up a little bit, had my ankle set in plaster and ice over my bruised head, I was fine. I was just so relieved that I was okay and back with my family.

After all of that had been taken care of, we decided to finish our vacation, but after all of the disasters with the Lemons and the storm, it was unanimous that none of us really wanted to return to Florida. So, we all agreed to find somewhere else to spend the rest of the vacation. It didn't take us long to agree on Mexico. They hadn't been impacted by the storm that hit Florida and they had beautiful beach weather like we wanted. Besides, we probably wouldn't have anybody else crash our vacation there.

We also invited Otis to join us.

" _Really_?!" he'd exclaimed ecstatically like he couldn't believe it. "You want _me_ to come with you?! Wow! Thanks, guys! This is so cool!"

That left just one person to deal with.

"So... Chick", Lightning had begun awkwardly as we made our way to Mexico inside of Siddeley. "Do you want us to drop you off somewhere or..." He sighed. "If you want, you're welcome to come with us. After all... you did save two of our lives."

I couldn't help remembering all of his comments when he met up with us in Florida. "I got better things to do than hang out with you losers!" he'd remarked. There's no way he'd say yes... Was there?

Chick gave Lightning a smile. His response to the question was, "I guess hanging out with you losers wouldn't be the _worst_ thing in the world."

Lightning chuckled. "And maybe hanging around with you wouldn't be the worst thing in the world either."

"But I'm only coming because I want a rematch for that race we had on the beach that first day I was in Florida. I only lost because... the beach ate me. **(** **AN: _Cars 3_ reference XD)** I could so beat you anytime, any track, McQueen!"

Lightning rolled his eyes, but he was still grinning. "A- _and_ some things just never change!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so, that's where we are now.

"Chick!" Lightning groaned, shaking off the shock at being totally drenched.

The green race car just snickered. "Oops..."

The 95 race car rolled closer to the number 86. "Oh, you're gonna pay!" he declared.

"Oh, what are you gonna do?!" Chick retorted.

"Why don't we settle this with a race?" Lightning suggested.

"Because that's your answer to _everything_?" I piped up.

"Hey, when you're this fast, speed solves a lot of problems."

It wasn't long before all of the racers were ready. Francesco drove slowly along the beach on his way to line up with the others.

"What are you doing?" Jeff Gorvette questioned.

"Making sure there are no holes on the beach for Francesco to fall into", he responded.

Max Schnell laughed with the others. "Ah, yes. That was most amusing, Francesco!"

"It would be awesome to see that again!" I chimed in, hobbling over to Luigi and sliding onto his hood.

"Yeah!" Rip Clutchgoneski agreed.

Francesco just looked at Luigi as he took his place at the starting line. "Just begin, Luigi", he requested.

"Welcome, racers", my father began in that Italian accent that I love, "to today's great test of speed. Finn McMissile is at the other end of the beach, waving a flag. That will be your finish line."

"Speed, I'm speed!" Lightning whispered to himself.

"Francesco is triple speed", Francesco added.

"Francesco is fragile", Chick was muttering to himself. "McQueen is not as good as me. Chick Hicks is the greatest racer ever! He is fast and handsome and did _not_ cry while watching _Toy Car Story 3_!"

The others all stared at him.

"What?" Chick asked.

Lightning shook his hood. "Come on, Luigi!" he urged.

"On your mark... get set... AND GO!"

And just like that, they were off. Lightning was in the lead, but Chick and Francesco were right behind him.

"Go, go!" Mater hollered from beside Luigi and me.

But Lightning didn't speed up. He slowed down as two blue cars pulled up in front of them. He had to skid to a stop pretty quickly to avoid crashing into them.

"Oh, hey, McQueen!" one of them greeted him casually.

"What are you doing here?" the other added.

Lightning blinked. "Mr. The King? Cal?"

I groaned along with everyone else. And it was me who voiced what we were all thinking.

"Here we go again!"

 **That's it! Roll credits! I can't believe that this is over.**

 **I'd like to thank all of my readers and reviewers. Especially Agent Sandra Cartrip, PinkCookie11 and MidniteTheDSiXL. You guys are awesome!**

 **Don't worry, though. I'll still be active on FFN. At the moment, mainly with _When Life Gives You Lemons_ and _Tales From Radiator Springs_ , so look out for updates on those.**

 **Well, I guess that's it. For the last time for this story, bye! I'll see you around, fellow _Cars_ fans!**


End file.
